


A hug from you is love eternal

by Kaddi



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gran with a one-sided crush on Siegfried, M/M, but dont get hopes up or down nobody kisses, hm, i meant for this to be platonic but I Do realise it's kinda not, i used One semicolon in this and i hope i did it right, i wrote this with a headache from eating convenience store sushi, this is about hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 08:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15837837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaddi/pseuds/Kaddi
Summary: They hugged once and now he can't stop thinking about it.





	A hug from you is love eternal

Nothing shows love better than strong arms wrapped around him, a calm heartbeat sounding against his ear, their scent in his nose. Yes, this is about Siegfried. He and Gran shared one hug before. They were both in weird moods and, well, one thing led to another. No acknowledged from either of them the next day, so it's something meant to be forgotten. The only problem is that Gran can't stop thinking about it and possible scenarios and excuses to get another hug.

“You've been eating breakfast a lot with us lately,” Lancelot remarks one day.

Gran jolts out of his sleepy bread-eating, laughing in surprise.

“No, no. Don't worry, we like having you around,” Lancelot says, completely misjudging Gran's reaction.

“Yeah! You offset Percy's annoyed energy!” Vane adds.

Vane receives a scathing glare in return but it uselessly bounces off his radiant smile. Percival is too comfortably tired to swing back a biting remark. Or maybe it's the cup of coffee at his lips that stops him.

“Never too late to start being annoying,” Gran says.

He pokes Vane's ribs. Vane looks at him curiously. Unsatisfied with this lack of a reaction, he starts properly tickling. Now Vane laughs, but it sounds too in control.

“I'm not ticklish,” he says, patting Gran's head (who wishes nothing more than for the ground to swallow him and his shame), “Lancey tickled me so much when we were younger I've become immune.”

Lancelot coughs. Warningly. Vane continues, undeterred:

“But you know -” “Vane.” “- who _is_ ticklish?” “ _Vane._ ” “Lancey and Percy!”

Percival howls in outrage; Lancelot shouts “Vane” one more time in betrayal. Then they charge at Vane.

Gran is left alone with Siegfried at the table in the ensuing scuffle. Siegfried, who is chuckling quietly at their antics. Siegfried, who is wearing a short-sleeved shirt showing off his strong a- no Gran, get a hold of yourself. Yet there's such an adoring look in Siegfried's eyes that Gran just can't help himself. Even when Siegfried notices him staring and smiles ever so softly at him, Gran can't look away. He blushes and smiles back. He's happy.

“Siegfried...”

“Yes, Gran?”

Finally he breaks eye contact and looks over to the rowdy three. Lancelot is in the middle of messing up Percival's hair, who in turn has his hands squarely on Vane's chest for some reason. Gran shakes his head, turning back to Siegfried.

“It's nothing.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on a roll posting ff at strange hours of the night.  
> [(twitter)](https://twitter.com/Lanzelilot)


End file.
